Puella Magi Akari Magica- A Previous Story
by Tama-chama
Summary: Before Homura actually met Madoka, Mami, Sayaka, or Kyoko, she was a magical girl duet with a girl named Kari. Wait... How is this possible? Since I'm terrible at writing summaries, please read to find out! (Not now, though, I'm rewriting this whole thing from scratch)
1. Prologue

**Tama-chama: My first Puella Magi fanfic! ****Before I start, I should say that... Feel free to not read this chapter. It's a prologue... Ehhhh... It might act as plot support for other chapters, I guess. But for now, It's pretty much redundant. **

**Ayame-chan (the other personality of Tama): Why did you even write it? (and why are you talking to yourself?)**

**Tama-chama: It was a nice character to write about... Homura-tan needed a better character background!**

**Ayame-chan: Don't listen to her-**

**Tama-chama: You do realise we're the SAME PERSON.**

**Ayame-chan: Just enjoy the story... Sorry, Tama's really annoying and talkative.**

**Tama-chama: As are you. Oops, I forgot the disclaimer! DISCLAMER: I don't own anyone, except the characters I made up...**

* * *

><p>I hear the sound of my school shoes against the pavement. The quiet <em>tap<em> against the muddy bricks. The resounding of every step I take. I stare at the ground. I stare into the black surface of my shoes. It wasn't even shiny, or polished properly. A hint of muddy green shown through at the tip, where it concealed my toes. It looked like mould. But it was just the consequence of kicking too many things, I guess. I smiled…

A terrible smile.

_Should I even be happy? I don't even think I have the right to be. It was more of an obligation. A destiny fate so terribly bestowed upon me. Why should it matter if I did not smile for another day? Why do all my smiles have sadness? Misery. Loneliness. Crying. Why? Why is it that my dreams slowly became nightmares? All my childhood that was washed away… Why? Why…_

_Did I not realise?_

I see a stranger as I look up from the ground. A stranger… That is uncommon in this area. Perhaps she's new. I walk to her. With a great stride. Filled with counterfeit happiness in every step. She looks at me. And she smiles. I smile, too…

A miserable smile.

"Konnichiwa." I say politely. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Gomen'ne." She starts her sentence. "For troubling you, that is. I'm looking for my younger sister. Her name is Suzuka Miyasaki [1]. She's around nine now…" She pauses as she trails off in uncertainty. "Yes. She's nine right now. She has, um… Brown hair which she ties in pigtails…" She trails off again, this time tapping her chin as she thinks. "At least she used to five years ago. She lives around here, I think… She lives with otou-san. His name is Haruto Miyasaki [2]."

"You mean Miyasaki-san, then?" I look at the building to my right with a certain feeling of melancholy.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Her purple eyes fill with hope. "It would help me greatly!"

"You could say that…" I divert my eyes to the ground for a second. "But he's not here anymore…"

I see the stranger's facial expressions turn to a grimace, then a polite frown. She's not happy. But not in the same way as me. She looks to the ground for a nanosecond and pulls something out of her pocket before putting it back again.

_I saw a glint of silver metal._

_I saw a drop of red liquid fall to the ground._

She smiles politely. An imitated smile. "Do you know where I can find them now?" She proceeds to ask.

"They flew to the USA around two days ago, I think…" I lie.

The stranger quickly conceals her anger. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"You're welcome…" I mutter as I edge away…

Fearfully.

_I want to shout thief. I want to shout so badly. I want to have a voice… But I don't. I can't say anything. My mouth does not open. She is not someone I should trust, is she? She's a stupid identity thief! She's not Suzuka's onee-san. And I should know._

"_I_ am Suzuka's onee-chan, after all." I whisper to myself.

And I stare at my feet again. I mean, do I really have the right to call myself a sister? Abandoning Suzuka day and night. I don't deserve anything. Except this misery. Except my tormented life. Tears streak down my cheeks. I look up, hoping to conceal those tears. Hoping that they'd fall back into my eyes and never fall down again. But they don't stop. Tears leak out and resound against the pavement…

Every single one of them.

_Suzuka-chan, do you think of me as your sister? Your horrible, stupid sister? I don't… Ever since five years ago. Since otou-san left… Forever. I mean, you do say 'arigato' to me every day. Right? For all those hours I work late. For everything I have done for myself. Supposedly. You didn't think I thought of you as burden… Right? _

_You shouldn't have gone so far as to call yourself Homura Akemi. You really shouldn't have, Suzuka… But I appreciate the fact that you named yourself after me._

"Arigato." The word echoes in my head.

And I smile again…

A sorrowful smile.

**／人O****‿‿O****人＼**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**[1&2] Suzuka Miyasaki [Note: not Miya_zaki_] is written in kanji as '****宮**咲希鈴香'. Miyasaki refers to blossoming hope, and Suzuka refers to ehhhhhhh… A spoiler. Oh, and you may have noticed that I got the romanji for the name from Haruhi _Suzumiya_. Furthermore, about the father's name, it starts with spring… That's all for the hints!


	2. Chapter 1

**Ayame-chan: Views already?! *blushes***

**Tama-chama: And you call me the egotistical one... Besides, there aren't any _re_views...**

**Ayame-chan: Here's the first chapter :)**

**Tama-chama: Hopefully this story will be updated weekly...**

**Ayame-chan: OH! And this chapter is in a completely different point of view... And notice it's in a different timeline... So no Madoka, Sayaka, Kyouko, Mami, Hitomi etc. And one more thing, Kari and Homura are in their first year of middle school... A year before the real timelines happen. There's gonna be a new character in the next chapter... I just know it!**

**Tama-chama: You forgot something, Ayame-chan! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Puella Magi and I don't plan to (or do I?). But I do (sorta) own Kari and other made-up characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Ohayou! I'm Kari, a new magical girl in Mitakihara City. My wish- the ability to cure the anything- was granted to me by Kyubey-sama. He's so cute! Now I go around the city in search of witches with my best friend Homura, and we fight them together as a magical girl duo! I'm so glad now- mother's cancer's all cured. It's all I can ask for. That's why I must pay back my miracle with a lifetime of dedication to hunting down those witches. <em>

I sit on the park bench, waiting for Homura. She's late, as usual, but I can't blame her. She's always had a heart condition. And she's refused my help to cure it. I always try to cure her when she isn't looking, but it never works. Kyubey says that it's to do with the will of the person on the receiving end.

I see her now. She's dressed in the school uniform- a white blouse with a yellow bow and a black dress with yellow and white stripes. She wears her usual stockings. I look at myself, wearing a pink T-shirt and denim shorts. My conclusion is that Homura and I have very different tastes in clothing.

"Where are we going today?" I ask. Although she's got her health issues, she's still the veteran among us.

"The neighbouring city." She replies in a matter-of-fact way. "There have been a lot of deaths near the train station lately."

"'Kay!" I get up and we both head towards the bus stop.

／人O‿‿O 人＼

One thing I should say is that Homura's and my puella magi outfits are completely different. Mine is a childish dress that ended above my knees. It'swhiteanddecorated with silver. A loose-fitting, cute dress that deserves to be worn by someone at least 2 years younger. But I like it. My stockings are striped, white and silver and there is a hairclip with my symbol that parts my hair- a heart. A white one, at that.

Homura had a diamond as her symbol. A diamond! I sigh and draw out my weapon- a silvery metallic bow. Homura carries her shield- Kyubey says it's befitting of her as her wish was to protect her friends.

_Because she refuses to acknowledge her family._

"I can sense it." Homura says, cutting through my thoughts. "The witch. It's close."

My soul gem glows. And dims. Glows brighter.

"It's close." I say.

I see the entrance. The barrier. It's a circular portal with vivid colours. Blue, pink, red, yellow [1]… I look to Homura. She nods. I nod back. We both smile at each other…

And we go in.

This witch's labyrinth is different from the last one I visited about a week ago. It's made up of pillows… Nice and soft… I yawn slightly. I sit on one of them. Well, nearly, that is. Homura grabs my arm and pulls me towards the centre of the labyrinth. The landscape starts to change. It wasn't nice and warm anymore. It looked more like a witch's labyrinth. I see silver knives cut through the pillows, stained with blood. It oozes onto the ground. It flows onto the path. My shoes are stained. In someone's blood.

I clasp my bow tightly. Homura places her hand on her shield. We were the ultimate duo.

_Believe in yourself and hope for the best._

"Let's go." I say.

／人 O‿‿ O 人＼

The battle with the witch was exhilarating. It filled me with-

"Homura, take the right!" I shout as I aim an arrow at the witch.

"Got it." She activated her shield and ran towards Abigail, the witch. Every so often she'd use a bomb, but usually she was there so I could get closer.

The witch turns to me. It has a blue nightdress… Wait, it is a blue nightdress. With blood stained on it. I run after Homura. And her shield deflects the witch's projectiles. Red knives. I use a special technique Kyubey taught me- shooting a hundred arrows at once- and signal to Homura.

"The bomb!" I gesture.

"I got it!" She throws it into the witch, and all of my arrows.

_Boom._

I feel the labyrinth tearing apart. Melting away. Seeping back into the ground. I am now at the basement of a shop. All the colours gone. The witch gone. But I know that was real.

Because I have a grief seed.

_Oh my Kami-sama! A grief seed is in my hands! I'm so happy… I wish Kyubey's here so he would know. I defeated a witch! Homura's sharing the grief seed with me, as usual. It's nice having a partner~_

I place the grief seed close to my soul gem. As my gem is white, you can see all the greyish specks that pollute it. A moment later, it's white again. I hand it to Homura. She accepts the grief seed and places it next to her soul gem. It's brightly purple again, too.

We high-five each other.

"It's thanks to you." We say to each other, at the same time.

And we break into laughter at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**[1] You should know what colours they represent… Hint to the ending? Maybe.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tama-chama: WE HAVE REVIEWS *cries tears of joy*!**

**Ayame-chan: Baka...**

**Tama-chama: I personally ****_love_**** reviews~ Arigato gozaimasu! And here's the next chapter (to be honest, I was going to write it later but... I felt like it.**

**Ayame-chan: That's a terrible reason. Also: DISCLAIMER: I don't *sniff* own Puella Magi Madoka Magica! T-T**

**Tama-chama: Also, this chapter might be a bit confusing since it has random POVs. Gomen'ne...**

* * *

><p>I finish off the witch, Abigail, with my friend Kari. She's happy and smiling as the grief seed lands in her hands. As am I. Except my expression is fake. In other words, I'm not smiling. Not on the inside. Our magical girl outfits shimmer into nothing and we back into our normal clothes. I'm back in my school uniform. Black, white and yellow. They're the colours of Mitakihara Middle School.<p>

I see her soul gem. Kari's soul gem. It is white with a silver framework. Quite rare as soul gems usually have gold framework. She smiles at me. I smile back, at least, that's what she sees. She hands the grief seed to me and I place it next to my soul gem. It's purple again. We high-five each other, as usual.

"It's all thanks to you." We both say, as usual.

_You may have noticed that I say 'as usual' too much. I'm really not exaggerating, though. We finish our witches this way every time. It prevents us from falling into despair. At least it prevents her… _

I look at my cloudy soul gem.

_I should say by now, that my wish was not to protect anyone. Kyubey simply said so to Kari as a cover for my true wish. Truthfully, I don't believe wishes are meant to be revealed. It's surprising how Kari says her wish so easily. In this world, nothing is not taken advantage of. I don't want to be taken advantage of. I mean…_

_I'm weak, okay?_

_I'm born with a heart condition which grows worse by day. In other words, I'm going to die soon. I know. _

_Kari's not weak, despite what she says. She's a classic deredere type who goes around cheering people up. Me, for example. One day, she came up to me and practically ordered me to go witch-hunting with her. I could only have said yes, judging on the vast number of students that swarmed around her. Kari's class president. In other words, 'kaichou'. In other other words, the most popular person. The strangest thing was, the rest of the class probably didn't know what witch-hunting actually was. They just like to follow her around. _

I stare into the surface of my soul gem.

_My wish was to… Conceal myself. Technically, its power is to let me alter people's sight. So my sister sees a healthy me. Kari sees a happy me. And everyone sees a nice, clear soul gem._

_Yay…_

But I'm not happy…

**／人****O** **‿‿** **O****人＼**

"I'm home, neesan." I say as I close the door behind me.

"Where were you?" An angry voice asks. Clearly the voice of Akemi Miyasaki.

"Witch-hunting, like I said." I reply without the slightest hint of emotion.

"Did you get a grief seed?" She asks.

"Yeah." I draw out the grief seed from my pocket. "Here." I throw it to her.

"Arigato." She catches the grief seed and places it next to her soul gem. "Your dinner's on the table."

I don't reply. Instead, I just sit and watch my older sibling as she fumbles through her bag.

"Here it is." She says and throws something to me.

**／人****O** **‿‿** **O****人＼**

_Ohayou gozaimasu. I'm Mikami, a relatively old magical girl who resides in Miraiyama, the district directly next to Mitakihara. I'm 16, and am currently attending Miraiyama High School. Kyubey came to me 3 years ago and asked if I wanted a wish. And being so stupid, I let him into tricking me into an irreversible fate. _

_Back to business. Yesterday, I saw 2 little puella magis dashing through the train station. Bakas. They were probably after that weak witch, Abigail. A witch who was once a magical girl…_

I kick the ground as my anger overwhelms me.

_Akira-san…_

I kick the ground so hard I lose my balance and fall.

_I'm going to become a witch just like Akira-san._

**／人****O** **‿‿** **O****人＼**

_Kari here! I've just arrived home from that witch-hunting expedition!_

I'm currently tidying up the house with with Aki, my twin brother. Well, _he_'s cleaning. I'm sort of halfway between fantasising an epic witch battle and dancing with the vacuum cleaner. I notice Aki flare up out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, snap out of it." Says Aki.

"Whatever." I continue on with my chores.

_He's only been like that since oneesan disappeared. _

"Is this about-" I start saying.

"Shut up. Zip it. Shhh." He says.

_ Oneesan._

"Baka." I mumble as I finish off my cleaning.

_I am so blessed to have a twin brother…_

* * *

><p><strong>No real Author's note... Except Aki means autumn...<strong>

**Tama-chama: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ayame-chan: Please review~**


End file.
